Retratos de uma Obsessão
by Diego Potter
Summary: Obsessão, Idéia fixa e perturbadora. Cuidado, você pode ser o próximo.
1. Retratos de uma Obsessão

**Retratos de uma Obsessão  
Por: **_Diego Potter_

**  
Obsessão **do latim _obsessione_ - **Idéia fixa** e pertubadora.

**Obsessor **do latim _obsessore_ – Espírito inferior, agente eventual ou cármico da **obsessão**, encarnado ou desencarnado que, em ação irrefletida ou premeditada, domina, persegue, assedia ou importuna, em virtude da sintonia moral estabelecida. Sinônimo de **Obsidiante**.

**Obsidiar** do latim _obsidiare_ – Ato ou efeito de importunar, incomodar, perturbar, molestar. Sinônimo de **Obsedar**.

A **obsessão** é a ação persistente que um mau espírito exerce sobre um indivíduo, e esse indivíduo pode ser **você.**

_Com carinho para minha Beta Reader, DéH.  
Obrigado por tudo, te amo._


	2. Uma Morte

**Uma Morte -Capítulo um**

"_ Eu estou parada na ponte...  
Esperando no escuro...  
Nessa maldita noite fria.  
Eu pensei que você estaria aqui._"

Com essas ultimas palavras, Gina Weasley caiu da ponte, seu corpo inerte estava ali boiando na agua, Gina estava morta.

"Você soube? Gina Weasley se matou"

"Não brinca, a Gina?"

"Mas quem era Gina?"

"A menina mais nova dos Weasleys, a ruiva"

Esses os comentários que se passavam no grande salão principal de Hogwarts, os mesmos que foram quebrado por um tintilhar do garfo na taça no centro da mesa dos professores. Alvo Dumbledore estava de pé. Ele trajava vestes pretas brilhosas, o chapéu coco-oco pontudo de estrelas amarelas dera lugar ao um chapeu caido com uma pena preta. Em toda a mesa dos professores não se via nenhum rosto alegre, nenhum deles nem tocara no prato, Dumbledore então começou a falar:

-Hoje tivemos o imenso desprazer de receber uma notícia desagradável para todos nós. A ex-aluna Gina Weasley se matou ontem a noite na lagoa perto do bairro de sua casa, onde morava com a sua amiga Luna Loovegood. Espero total compaixão de todos pela maravilhosa familia Weasley, eu ficarei ausente por um tempo para dar total apoio a Molly.-Disse o diretor voltando a se sentar.

Em _Godric's Hollow_ Harry e a sua noiva, Hermione Granger amparavão o amigo Rony que fora instantaneamente para a casa dos amigos sem saber o que fazer.

-Ela não podia fazer isso! Ela não tinha o direito! - Falava Rony aos prantos.

-Rony, tente se alcamar, Harry pegue um copo de água para ele, sim?

O rapaz com cabelos escuros e oculos redondos passou a mão em sua testa, a cicatriz em forma de raio ardeu com o toque do garoto, ele cambaleou no meio do caminho mas seguiu até a cozinha.

-Rony você tem que superar isso, eu não sei porque ela fez isso, não memso. Mas eu sinto muito. .- Disse Hermione após abraçar o rapaz.

A porta se escancarou, a chuva lá fora estava mais forte, com a luz de um raio dera visão da garota molhada lá fora.

-Luna, meu merlim! Você está enxargada! - Disse Harry deixando o copo na mão do amigo e correndo para socorrer uma luna molhada.


	3. A razão

**A razão - Capítulo Dois  
**

Luna, Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam em volta da lareira. Harry estava bebendo café, algo que ele não gostava mas era um meio de ficar acordado. Hermione havia desaparartado para o Ministério e informado que ela e Harry faltariam no dia seguinte. Rony chorava; Luna estava aterrozida e não sabia o que fazer, seus pensamentos estavam longe dali.

-Luna, me diga, porque ela fez isso, porque? - Disse Rony se jogando ao chão segurando no joelho da garota.

-Eu não sei Rony, eu não sei!

-Você sabe! - Berrou o rapaz

-Eu não sei! - Berrou ela se levantando - Tudo o que eu sei é que ela estava decepcionada com o namorado dela.

-Namorado? - Pergutaram Harry e Hermione juntos, Rony estava totalmente por fora tanto quanto os amigos, mas por causa de um choro abafado, a voz não saiu.

-Draco - Disse a menina ficando de costas para os outros, Harry engasgou com o café; Hermione estava de boca aberta e Rony se levantou. Não estava acreditando no que ouvia.

-Como assim Draco? Desde quando eles namoram? - Perguntou segurando Luna pelos braços.

-Rony se acalma! - Protestou Harry ainda pasmo.

-Eu não vou me acalmar! Me diz luna, me diga agora! Desde quando? - Rony estava visivelmente descontrolado.

-Desde o primeiro ano de Gina o Draco olha para ela, mas foi a partir do quarto ano dela. Ela contou apenas para mim, não queria que ninguém soubesse.

-Isso não pode ser verdade. Ela me disse que saia com o Zacarias - Rony tentava se amaparar em alguma brecha mal contada dessa história para poder pensar menos mal de sua recém falecida irmã

-Isso foi antes Rony. Bem antes. Dino Thomas, seu colega, também gostava dela, mas Gina sempre amou Draco, com todas as forças dela.

-Você deveria ter me contato!

-Não me venha com essa Ronald! Todos sabiam, todos. Só fizeram vista grossa porque acharam mais conveniente, todos percebiam como ela ficava perto do Draco, ninguém aqui é cego. - falou Luna moderando seus berros.

-Por favor, vamos todos nos alcamar e nos sentar - Sensatou Hermione forçando os dois a se sentarem.

-Eu vou contar para vocês tudo o que eu sei - Luna bebeu um pouco de água do copo de Rony.-Os encontros com Draco, antes eram só quando todos estavam em Hogsmead, depois passaram para todos os finais de semana, e em seguida eram diários, algumas vezes até fora do horário permetido. Draco não queria que ela falasse à ninguém, se seu pai soubesse certamente ele iria ter que sair de Hogwarts. Isso durou até o 7 ano de Gina em Hogwarts.

-Mas espere ai, no sétimo ano de Gina, Draco já não estava mais em Hogwarts! - Ponderou Harry empurrando levemente seus óculos, com a ponta do dedo, para perto do nariz.

-Os encontros continuaram, só que aos finais de semana apenas. Draco ia para hogwarts em todos eles, como eles eram felizes... Após sairmos de Hogwarts, Gina foi para um treinamento de curandeiras, eu também estava lá, Draco começou a ir diariamente no St.Mungus após eu e Gina começarmos a trabalhar. Eles tinham algumas brigas, um dia Gina chegou machucada e ela disse que caiu, mas eu tenho certeza de que foi ele o culpado.

-Ele fez isso? - Gritou Rony saltando da cadeira.

-Fez, e não parou por ai. Draco começou a brigar com ela dentro do Hospital, claro que não ousou a bater nela lá, mas discutiam. Pergunte a qualquer um de lá, qualquer curandeira vai confirmar a história. Então antes de tudo acontecer, em casa ela disse que havia terminado com Draco. E depois ela disse que ia comer alguma coisa em uma lanchonete na _Onion Driver_, depois disso eu não sei mais de nada.

-Meu deus - Hermione colocou a mão na boca.

Rony estava caido aos prantos. Não conseguia falar nem se mover. Luna se levantou e pegu seu casaco:

-Eu já vou.

-Certeza que não quer ficar aqui Lu? Tem espaço o bastante, você vai ficar desconfortável lá.

-Eu vou para casa Mi, mesmo assim, Obrigada.

Harry ajudou Rony a se acomodar em um dos quartos de Hóspedes enquanto Hermione acompanhava Luna ao portão.


	4. Dia Conturbado

**Dia conturbado - Capítulo 3**

-Bom dia amor - Disse Harry beijando a face de Hermione.

-'Dia. Já acordado?-Disse Hermione coçando o olho.

-Na verdade não consegui dormir. Rony também não, ficamos conversando e tomando café.

-Meu Merlim, por isso que você tá tão acordado - Disse se levantando e indo para o perto do guarda-roupa, escolhera uma vesta rosa com detalhes em branco, presente do noivo no aniversário passado.

-O ministério mandou uma coruja, preciso ir trabalhar, estão sem aurores de plantão.

-Ahhn, não se vá - Disse Hermione terminando de calçar o sapato e foi beijar o rapaz.

-Cuide bem do Rony-Disse Harry sorrindo e desaparartou do quarto.

-Uau, Harry, que aparição ótima - Disse um velho Alastor moody encostado na parede.

-Moody, o que faz aqui?-Disse o rapaz retirando o chapéu

-Fui encaminhado para uma nova missão pedida por Alvo Dumbledore. - Disse Moody cheio de si. - Estou indo para a cafeteira, quer um?

-Não obrigado, a noite já foi clara o bastante. Mas posso saber que missão secreta é essa? - Perguntou sentando em sua mesa e começando a ler uma papelada.

-Descobrir a real morte de Gina Weasley.

-Gina? Ela não se matou?

-É o que dissem, mas Dumbledore acha pouco provável.

-E garanto que você veio aqui me perguntar tudo o que eu sei disso, não é?

-Sim, claro.

-Bem, tudo o que eu sei que Gina brigou com Draco Malfoy, seu namorado. Isso foi a uns dias atrás, Luna contou isso ontem para nós, ela estava em casa com o Rony, aliás, Rony está lá ainda.

-Preciso ir falar com ele.. perai você disse que Luna contou isso para vocês?

-Sim, porque a indguinação? - Indagou o rapaz colocando os papeis assinados de lado.

-Eu fui falar com ela hoje, e ela falou que não sabia nada.

-Ralvez ela esteja com medo - Disse o rapaz

Uma folha amarela começou a flutuar do nada na sala, Harry se aproximou e pegou o papel e o leu rapidamente:

-Uma chamada, Moody, vou ter que lhe deixar aqui, se for falar com Rony peço que seja cauteloso, ele está muito abalado-Com essas últimas palavras, Harry desaparartou.

-Mais um alarme falso - Indagou o rapaz para Dino Thomas que cuidava atualmente da parte de esportes no ministério.

-Pois é rapaz, não se pode mais confiar nesses alarmes de Duendes. Estou indo, tenho que rever alguns papéis para a próxima copa mundial de quadribol, lugar essas coisas do tipo.

Harry adentrou em sua sala sem nada perceber, a sua cadeira se moveu alguns centimentros chamando a atenção do garoto:

-Alguem está ai? - Pergutnou rapaz virando-se para ver melhor quem estava presente em sua sala - Mione?

A cadeira virou para o lado oposto de onde o garoto ia, por um instante Harry pensou ter visto uma mecha vermelha passar pelos ares, do nada a cadeira se virou rapidamente de frente para o garoto, e algo que fez arrepiar os cabelos da nuca dele, uma Gina Weasley estava ali, sentada.


	5. Aparições

**Aparições - Capítulo 4**

-Harry? - Chamou uma voz a sua costa, o menino dera um pulo e vários papéis se espalharam pelo chão da sala, a jarra de água caira no chão fazendo um forte barulho de estrasalhar do vidro ecoar pela sala.

-Luna? - Perguntou o menino assustado- Olhe ali! - Disse o garoto virando-se novamente para a cadeira, para a sua supresa, a garota sumira.

-Olhar oque Harry? - Perguntou a garota recolhendo os papéis do chão

-Nada, nada, eu só estou cansado.O que faz aqui?

-Harry, eu estou com medo, Moody foi a minha casa, me fez muitas perguntas, eu estou com muito medo Harry. - Disse a garota levantando-se e abraçando Harry.

Neste momento a porta da sala se abriu novamente. Hermine estava ali parada vislumbrando a cena a sua frente. Luna soltou Harry e saiu chorando da sala, Hermione com seu olhar severo olhou para todos aqueles papéis no chão e, em seguida, cairam nos olhos verdes do rapaz.

-O que aconteceu aqui?

-Hermione, você não vai acreditar, Gina, Gina weasley apareceu aqui, nesta sala!

-Harry, Por favor!Gina está morta, morta! - Disse Hermione com um semblante sério, porém por dentro sentia-se assustada com o que o rapaz falara.

-Eu não estou louco Hermione, eu vi!

-Vamos - Ela disse sem esperar que o menino terminasse

-Para onde?

-Você vai tirar o dia de folga, a força. Vai tomar um calmante e cair na cama, precisa dormir.

Harry cedeu a chantagem de Hermione e fora para casa e fizera o que a noiva recomendara, estava dormindo. Porém seu sonho era totalmente confuso, ele estava em uma sala toda colorida, so ele e Gina. A ruiva começou a falar algo, mas não havia som algum, ele não estava entendendo nada. A menina começou a ficar mais desesperada e em seguida berrava. Harry também não ouvia nada. Depois não estavam mais no lugar colorido, Harry estava flutuando em cima de um oceano, olhou para cima o corpo de Gina que já estava caindo. E ao bater contra a agua ela já estava morta.

-Não! - Berrou o menino acordando desesperado. Eram 6 horas da tarde, sua cicatriz doia muito, Voldemort já estava morto, isso não era possível, mas se ele está fazendo contato com Gina... se isso realmente fosse um contato, o que impediria de Voldemort voltar? O rapaz colocou suas pantufas de pé de urso branco , com detalhes em marrom, e foi para a cozinha. Pegou um copo d'agua e bebeu em um só gole. Ainda estava muito abalado com tudo aquilo, Gina parecia estar precisando de ajuda. Harry passou pela sala onde Rony dormia no sofá com a T.V. ligada, pelo jeito ele aprendera a usa-lá bem, subindo as escadas em direção ao quarto, Harry viu Gina, no topo da escada. Ela estava flutuando, seu rosto era doce, mas em instantes o sorriso doce dera origem para um rosto de susto, estava gritando, sua expressão era de dor, ela saltara para frente de Harry, atravessara o peito do rapaz. Harry desequilibrou e caiu da escada, caiu da altura de 13 degraus e batera a cabeça no chão. Ficara inconciente no ato. Três horas depois Hermione chegava em sua casa, cansada após mais um dia de intenso trabalho no ministério. A garota estava com vontade de chegar logo em sua cama e ficar por lá, o dia já havia lhe desgastado o bastante. Ela abriu a porta com uma batida de varinha, o que lhe deu a visão de algo que ela nunca desejara ter visto: Harry Potter caido, sangrando, ao chão.

-**HARRY!!**


	6. Apenas um dia ensolarado

**Apenas um dia ensolarado - Capítulo 5**

Havia se passado duas semanas desde que Harry havia caido da escada, Hermione o fizera consultar uma psicologa trouxa para ver o que ela achava de tudo isso. Ela passara um remédio para ele, e desde então as aparições pararam. Alastor continuava a sua pesquisa sobre a morte de Gina; Rony voltara para o seu apartamento e, agora menos abalado, voltara ao seu trabalho no Profeta Diário. Hermione continuava no seu trabalho também, visitava Rony todos os dias, e pelo menos três vezes na semana, ele jantava na casa dos amigos. Luna mudou de apartamento, fora morar sozinha, segundo ela cada parte do pequeno apartamento lembrava a amiga. Dumbledore estava tendo visitas diárias ao Ministério para falar com Moody. Harry voltava ao trabalho no dia seguinte. E antes que isso acontecesse, ele, Hermione e Rony estavam sentados num lindo gramado de um parque, estavam fazendo pique-nique, o grande e belo sol banhava todo o parque, Harry agora estava deitado de costas no gramado de olhos fechados, Rony e Hermione comiam sanduíches enquanto olhavam algumas crianças se jogando no lago do parque.

-Você pensa em ter filhos?- Perguntou Rony a Hermione enquanto abocanhava parte de seu lanche.

-Algum dia? Sim.- Hermione tinha a voz como indiferença, porém sabia ao fundo que queria logo ter mais filhos.

-Eu quero ter muitos, uns quatro ou cinco. Quem sabe sete, minha mãe teve sete. Todos nós eramos muito felizes, brincavamos o dia inteiro, riamos, e depois em Hogwarts aprontavamos. Todos nos conheciam, não so pelas sardas e cabelos ruivos, mas também por nós sermos nós mesmos.- A lembrança fazi o rapaz sorrir.

-Que bom que você está melhor Rony- Hermione se aproximou e abraçou o amigo. Ficaram ali, juntos.

Um fio de pensamento cruzou na cabeça de Harry, ele tinha que ver Draco. Se ele chegou a bater mesmo em Gina, Harry não o perdoaria. Jamais.

-Se vocês me dão licença, eu fiquei de encontrar Moody- O som das palavras fora seguido por um "POF" e alguma fumaça, Harry havia aparatado.

Hermione e Rony continuaram olhando para as crianças, uma brisa suave passava pelo rosto dos dois agora mas o sol ainda ardia e brilhava no céu.

Harry estava parado em frente a mansão dos Malfoy, aliás a mansão do Malfoy. Draco vivia sozinho desde que seus pais foram presos e logo em seguida executados. Ele escapara por pouco, Luna havia o salvou e ele nunca entendeu o porque, mas ela mentiu por ele, e Draco era grato a ela embora, claro, nunca demonstrasse isso.

-Sim Senhor, posso lhe ajudar em alguma coisa?- Perguntou um elfo doméstico com o aspectro velho, sua sombrancelha direita tinha poucos pelos brancos grudados, o qual dava uma imagem nada agradável ao elfo..

-Por favor chame Draco Malfoy, diga que Harry Potter quer falar com ele.

-Sim Senhor. Por favor, me siga.- O elfo conduziu Harry até a sala de estar e o mandou aguardar a vinda de seu "mestre". Harry observava cada parte da casa, desde os grandes quadros pintados a mão - que se mexiam - até os móveis antigos.

-Harry Potter em minha casa? O que será que aquele idiota quer? - Draco se fazia indiferente ao elfo a sua frente. Umas duas vezes quase o chutou quando andava de um lado para o outro. Até que, finalmente, se voltou para a pequena criatura rastejante: - Daniel, diga ao quatro olhos que irei recebê-lo..

Em poucos minutos, Draco estava desceu as enormes escadas ao encontro de Harry, desde a queda de Voldemort eles não haviam se encontrado.

-Não vou disfarçar o meu espanto em vê-lo aqui, Harry.-Disse o loiro se sentando em uma poltrona de frente a Harry.

-E eu não preciso disfarçar o meu desgosto de estar aqui. Não é, Draco?- Disse em resposta o rapaz - Mas enfim, vim falar de uma coisa que interessa a todos nós, Gina.

A cara de desgosto do loiro passou-se para uma de tristeza, deixando amostra o que ele sentia pelo ocorrido.

-Onde você estava no dia em que ela morreu Draco?

-Devo lhe lembrar que você está em minha casa Harry, e não vou tolerar nenhuma acusação.

-Você parece preocupado para uma simples pergunta -Disse Harry se levantando e instintamente Draco também o fizera.

-Eu fui a uma lanchonete, feliz agora, Potter?

-Você e ela namoravam, e discutiram... e depois de um dia ela sai e se suicida. Mas ela disse que ia tomar um lanche apenas, e você no mesmo dia vai a uma lanchonete, estranho, não é Draco?

-Saia já da minha casa Harry, e não volte mais. Eu a amava e nunca seria capaz de fazer algo contra ela, **nunca** me entendeu? Daniel, acompanhe Harry até a saida-Disse o loiro em tom de voz alta. Harry saiu sem esperar o elfo, que foi em seguida para fechar os portões da mansão. Draco se jogou no sofá e começara a chorar, era apenas mais um dia ensolarado lá fora...


	7. Funeral

**Funeral - Capítulo 6**

-Mas você conseguiu alguma coisa indo falar com ele, Harry?

-Nada Dino, nada. Ele falou algumas coisas, mas eu não sei mais o que pensar..

-E se ela realmente se suicidou? Sabe muita gente faz isso...

-Ela era alegre, ela não tinha motivo algum para fazer isso.

Harry e Dino caminhavam normalmente pelo Ministério da magia. Harry pegara a sua varinha e falou algumas palavras, que serviam como um tipo de chave, cada um tinha a sua, e em instantes a porta de sua sala já estava destrancada.

-Não sei Dino, a cada dia fica tudo mais confu...-antes de terminar a frase Harry teve uma visão horrivel em cima de sua mesa, o copo de café que ele segurava se espatifou no chão, um Moody morto se encontrava ali.

-Harry? O que Houv.. Meu deus..-Disse Dino olhando para a mesa também..

-Isso foi tudo- Disse um rapaz alto de cabelos castanhos claros

-Meu Deus, como tudo isso foi acontecer?- Perguntava-se Hermione do lado de fora para a sua amiga Parvati que cobria a matéria para o Profeta Diário.

-Nem me fale Hermione, a cada dia estamos piorando. O que todos dissem aqui é que ele estava envolvido com a investigação do caso da Gina, ele interrogou Draco antes de morrer.

-Você não acha que...

-Eu não sei o que achar, agora se me dá licença, tenho que levar isso para a redação, amanhã vai ser primeira pag, que Deus abençoe Moody.-Finalizou Parvati antes de desaparartar.

-Harry tudo bem?- Perguntou Hermione assim que o noivo saiu da sala de interrogatório.

-Tudo, ainda bem que Dino estava comigo, não sei até que parte eles acreditaram.

-Harry você tem que saber de uma coisa, antes de Moody morrer ele interrogou Draco.

Um arrepio passou por todo o corpo de Harry, será que seu inimigo de tempo de colégio era o responsável por isso? Tudo apontava contra ele.

_-Crack!_- mais uma pessoa acabara de desaparartar no ministério, Luna Loovegood aparecera.

-Harry, eu vim assim que pude. Sei que você e Moody são tão próximos, eu sinto muito- Finalizou a garota que estava vestindo o uniforme de Curandeira.

-Obrigado Luna -Disse o rapaz enxugando suas lagrimas.

-Pensei que seu plantão fosse ontem, Luna- Disse Hermione olhando para as roupas da garota.

-Não, é que, bem me chamaram de última hora sabe, o hospital esta uma loucura, parece que a temporada de caça aos bruxos foi reaberta

A chuva intensa desmanchava toda a linda paisagem de estrelas do céu fazendo contraste com a lua cheia que banhava todos. Harry por um instante lembrou de um outro amigo, Remus Lupin. O amigo - e ex-professor - havia morrido ha algum tempo atrás, quando aceitou ser cobaia de uma pesquisa sobre injeções curativas para lobisomens. Harry sentia falta dele, do tempo em que ele tinha proteção, do tempo de Hogwarts. Tudo era mais belo, todos eram animados. Todos, sem exeção. 

Enquanto Harry permanecia na nostalgia, Rony chorava ao lado de um Alvo Dumbledore e uma Minerva McGonagall que trajavam preto. Era o último adeus de todos para Alastor Moody, um dos maiores aurores que já existiu. Hermione, Luna, Parvati, Neville, Dino, e mais um monte de pessoas do ministério, que Harry jamais havia visto, estavam lá. Moody, sem dúvida alguma, era uma pessoa muito querida.

Depois do enterro, Harry, Hermione, Rony, Neville, Dino, Parvati, Lilá e Luna foram para a casa de Harry e Hermione. Todos estavam muito abalados com a morte de Moody. Hermione servia café a todos, enquanto isso Lilá, Parvati, Rony e Harry conversavam sobre as coisas estranhas que estavam acontecendo ultimamente. Já Luna e Dino estavam em um canto, lá fora, olhando para a lua.

Uma coruja saiu da chaminé da casa espalhando um pouco de pó na sala, Luna e Hermione derrubaram as xícaras de café pelo barulho que o animal fizera. A coruja roxa com cabelos vermelhos certamente pertenceria a Tonks e a ninguém mais. Harry se aproximou e retirou a carta do bico do animal.

-Boa garota -Disse Harry acariciando a criatura com uma mão enquanto a outra se ocupava em abrir o envelope.

_"querido Harry, a quanto tempo não?  
Como vai a Hermione? espero que muito bem.  
Ultimamente não deu para eu escrever, mas vontade não faltou.  
Isso é verdade sim!  
Dentre algumas horas parto para um  
Aeroporto para chegar o mais breve possível na Inglaterra.  
Dumbledore está muito abalado também, ele me escreveu  
Ontem.  
Cuitado do Rony, não é? Não  
Obtive tempo para falar com ele ainda.  
Mas oportunidades não faltaram.  
Acredito nisso.  
Li sobre a morte de Moody,  
Uma tremenda tragédia.  
Não acredido que isso aconteceu com ele.  
Alguém está escondendo o jogo. Espero que você tenha entendido essa carta, e desculpe-me por não ser mais clara, mas essa coruja pode ser interceptada. Amanhã saberemos de tudo, claramente, tudo!  
Beijos da sua amiga, Tonks_"

-Tonks chega amanhã - Disse Harry abrindo um sorriso forçado- Ela vai para o areporto hoje, acho que já embarca hoje, não sei ao certo. Nunca recebi nenhuma carta mais confusa que essa.-Disse passando a carta para Rony, que após ler passou para Lilá, que passou para Neville, que passou para Dino, que passou para Luna, que passou para Parvati, que passou para Hermione e assim foi até todos lerem.

-Ela parece assustada- comentou Parvati

-Gente eu preciso ir- Cortou Neville se levantando antes que alguém continuasse o assunto.

-Eu vou com você - Disse Dino.

-Não vai! - Falou uma Luna vermelha

-Vem comigo - Disse o moço com uma cara safada.

-Bem... eu também estou indo gente - Disse Luna abafando um sorriso.

Lilá e Rony também se levantaram.

-Onde você vai Rony?-Perguntou Hermione

-Já encomodei vocês demais, agora eu vou para a minha casa.

-Nem pensar! Pode ficar aqui - Hermione pegou o menino pelo braço e o levou para longe da porta.

Em seguinda, vários _cracks_ ecoaram pela sala, fazendo com que ali só restassem Harry, Hermione e Rony.

-Porque você quer que eu fique aqui Mi?-Perguntou Rony agora que todos já haviam partido.

-Não sei, eu estou com um pressentimento ruim.

-Credo Hermione. - Falou Harry assustado. Ninguém falou por um tempo até que o silêncio prevaleceu na sala. Rony olhou para Hermione que o encarava nos olhos, com um aspecto serio e um pouco assustador. Harry olhava do amigo para a amiga, sem saber o que falar ou fazer.

- Vamos dormir então. Amanhã vamos receber Tonks na estação. - Harry cortou o silêncio e o encanto inquebrável do olhar de Hermione e Rony.

Harry e Hermione subiram para o quarto enquanto Rony se encaminhava para a cozinha. Ele pegara a carta de Tonks mais uma vez e a lera, Rony adorava o jeito descolado dela.Pouco depois, o ruivo se encaminhou para o quatro de hóspedes arrumado para ele e se jogou na cama. Adormeceu rapidamente.


	8. Encontros e Desencontros

**Encontros e desencontros - Capítulo 7**

Harry levantou cedo e ajudou Dobby a preparar o café da manhã. Desde que Harry saira de Hogwarts, ele contratou Dobby e Winky para trabalhar em sua casa, claro que com férias, pagamento e tratamento de saúde pago. O projeto do F.A.L.E. de Hermione estava em votação no ministério ha alguns anos, e desde de a sua saída de Hogwarts, ela luta todos os dias para que o projeto seja aceito.

Pouco tempo depois do café-da-manhã ficar pronto, Rony Weasley acordou em seu quarto e, sem nem ir ao banheiro antes, o garoto seguiu direto para a cozinha. Ele foi levado pelo bom cheiro que exalava a cozinha.

-Rony? Bom dia! - Disse Harry vendo o ruivo com a cara inxadada em pé

-Uhum... - o Ruivo não tinha coragem de responder. Ele apenas estava de pé coçando seu olho esquerdo.

-Não conseguiu dormir? - Harry perguntou após servir à Rony uma xícara de café.

-Obrigado. - Agradeceu o ruivo pegando a xícara da mão do moreno - E, não. Não consegui dormir direito. - Ele bebericou um pouco o café, sentindo o gosto do café forte e amargo do amigo - E Hermione, não levantou?

-Ainda não. - Harry se voltou para o elfo - Dobby, por favor, vá chamar a Hermione, sim?

-Claro Sr.Potter - Disse Dobby antes de sair correndo escadaria acima.

Hermione tivera um sonho estranho, alguém invadia a sua casa com uma faca na mão, nem Harry nem Rony podia deter a pessoa, depois de matar ambos a pessoa fora para cima dela e enviou a faca em seu peito. Hermione sangrava e caira no chão, lagrímas escorriam na sua face, a pessoa então encapuzada dera uma risada alta e retirava o capuz. Gina Weasley acabara de matar todos da casa. Hermione acordou com a nariz de Dobby encostado em seu rosto.

-Aaaaahhh!! - Gritara Hermione ao ver a cara do elfo doméstico grudada em seu rosto.- Dobby, o que faz aqui? -Ela levantou tão rápido que derrubou o elfo no chão.

-Desculpe senhora - Disse Dobby fazendo um reverência- O Sr. Potter o chama para irem pegar a senhorita Tonks na estação - Finalizou o elfo.

-Obrigado Dobby, diga que eu já vou.

Hermione se levantara e fora escolher um vestido para colocar, escolhera um azul com detalhes em branco. Fora até o banheiro e se trocara. Hermione descera para tomar café com os amigos.

Após alguns minutos todos prontos então partiram usando o Po de Flú.

Chegaram na estação e ficaram lá, o trem estava marcado paara chegar as 10:30 e já se passavam das 13:00 hrs e nada de Tonks aparecer.

-Me desculpe, a alguma possibilidade de um trem atrasar mais que três horas?-Perguntou Hermione a uma funcionaria da estação.

-Não senhora, e aliás todos os trens que partiram já chegaram.

-Tem como eu saber se uma pessoa que comprou o bilhete antecipado embarcou?- Entrou Harry na conversa.

-A lista de passageiros que embarcaram não está comigo, mas tem sim. Meu turno acaba as 15:00 hrs, a partir dai poderam ter a lista de passageiros.

Hermione, Rony e Harry se entre olharam, esperar mais 2 horas em uma estação seria perder tempo e se Tonks resolvera aparartar?

-Vamos para casa, deve ter notícias dela - Disse Harry

-Acho melhor mesmo - Disse Hermione sentindo um arrepio correr por todo o seu corpo.

Draco Malfoy acabara de chegar a estação e viu Hermione, Rony e Harry saindo.

-Draco!-Disse Harry olhando para o Loiro

-Potter.. Granger.. e... Weasley.. que desprazer em vê-los-Disse o rapaz

-Não é nada prazeroso vê-lo também, Malfoy -Disse Rony se contendo para não pular na garganta do rapaz.

-De onde você está chegando?-Perguntou Hermione

-Não lhe interessa, alias estou indo novamente para casa, Daniel vamos!-Ordenou o Malfoy para o seu elfo e sairam da estação

-Ele fez algo!-Disse Harry

-Harry não diga isso, mais uma morte não!-Disse Hermione

-Vamos para a casa de vocês ver se tem algo de Tonks! - Assim que o ruivo terminou a frase os três desaparartaram da estação.

Assim que chegaram em casa havia um envelope em cima da mesa manchado de sangue.

-É da Tonks!-Disse Harry assustado


	9. A Carta

**A carta - Capítulo 8**

Harry olhou para Hermione e para Rony, todos estavam muito assustados.

-Abra Harry, por pior que seja abra! - Hermione tremia.

-Hum-hum - pigarrou o rapaz antes de abrir a carta.

_"Harry, Rony e Hermione,_

_Tudo bem?_

_estou mandando essa carta para avisar que não poderei ir para a casa de vocês hoje como previsto, peço desculpas por não avisar antes. Peço tambem que desconsidere a ultima carta, eu estava muito assustada com a morte de Alastor, sabe ele foi meu professor e por tudo isso fiquei muito triste com a morte dele._

_Estou indo para a Alemanha agora, se não os convidaria para passar em aqui em casa, mas a minha amiga dos tempos de Hogwarts me chamara para ajuda-la na mudança.Bjus da amiga de sempre, Tonks_

_Apos acabar de ler Harry colocou o envelope para baixo o que fez um bilhete cair de dentro:_

_Desculpem ao envelope sujo, cortei meu dedo na hora de prender na pata da minha coruja"_

-AI QUE SUSTO! - Gritou a garota.

-Precisamos nos alcamar - Disse Rony bebericando seu copo d'água.

-Não sei se devemos realmente nos alcamar, está acontecendo cada coisa ultimamente - falou o rapaz colocando a carta em cima da mesa.

-E tonks, como ela fez isso? Falou que vinha e depois vai para a Alemanha... - Indagou o Ruivo

-Pois é, que coisa viu! - Lamentou a garota em resposta.

-Mas se ela mandou pela coruja dela, cadê ela? - Perguntou Harry

-Harry, para! Você ta ficando paranóico, vai ver a coruja deixou a carta ai e foi embora.

-Bem tenho que ir ao trabalho -Disse Rony levantando-se.

-Eu também vou -Disse Harry

-Eu também estou indo.-Disse Hermione se levantando.

-Nós vemos aqui a noite para o jantar?-Perguntou Harry para o amigo

-Já que estou sendo convidado - Sorriu o ruivo.

Os três desaparartaram após isso, deixando a casa entregue aos elfos domésticos e a carta de Tonks em cima da mesa.

-Ding dong - Soou a campainha da casa. Dobby fora atender

-Sr. Malfoy - Disse Dobby olhando para a figura de um Draco malfoy mais velho, aquele que um dia foi seu dono.

-Queria falar com Harry, Dobby - Disse o loiro entrando e indo direto para a cozinha.

-Pensei que o Sr. tivesse viajado - Disse Dobby olhando para o elfo doméstico chamado Daniel, servo do Malfoy atualmente.

-Iamos, mas o nosso trem enguiçou e o Sr. Malfoy não quis esperar pelo próximo - Guinchou Daniel em resposta.

Draco deixou os dois elfos conversando na sala enquanto se dirigia a cozinha, ele viu a carta suja de sangue e leu-a.

-Dobby, Harry está ou não?

-Não senhor, meu senhor foi trabalhar.

-Daniel vamos, temos que viajar hoje, mudei de idéia, vamos sim para a Alemanha.


	10. O Beijo

**O Beijo - Capítulo 9**

Harry, Rony e Hermione ficaram questionando o que Draco Malfoy iria fazer na Alemanha. Estavam jantando agora, macarrão com almondegas que Winky fizera com tanto cuidado. Essa era uma das comidas prediletas de Hermione.

-Hummmm Winky, está delicioso!-Disse Hermione beijando a elfa na bochecha de agradecimento.

-Obrigada Sra.-Disse Winky envergonhada. Ela já não era mais bebada e também não lamentava mais por Crounch tê-la abandonada um dia.

-O que você acha que o Malfoy foi fazer na Alemanha?-Perguntou Harry

-Não sei, só sei que da turma dele que está viva ainda e mora na Alemanha é a Pansy, mas é meio estranho depois de tanto tempo ele ir procurá-la, não é?-Questionou Hermione

-Não sei, só sei que tenho que dormir, amanhã quero acordar bem cedo.

-Porquê? - perguntou Rony ao amigo

-Por que me escalaram para trabalhar mais cedo e eu tenho que arrumar umas coisas antes de ir para o trabalho. Boa noite - Despediu-se o rapaz dando as costas para os dois.

-Querem um café?-Perguntou Dobby.

-Sim por favor Dobby sirva-nos na sala - Disse Hermione fazendo sinal para Rony a seguir.

Já na sala tomando café o silêncio de ambos fora cortado por uma pergunta de Rony:

-Tudo bem entre você e o Harry?

Hermione bebericou um pouco o café em seguida olhou para Rony.

-Porquê a pergunta?

-Não me venha com essa Hermione, eu conheço vocês desde que entramos em Hogwarts.

Hermione colocou a xícara de café em cima da mesinha central da sala, na sua face começaram a escorrer lágrimas.

-Não Rony, nada bem. Eu sinto que ele não me ama, ele está tão distante, tão longe de mim, nunca mais ficamos juntos, conversamos, demos risada.

-Ah Hermione não fica assim - Disse Rony colocando a sua xícara na mesa e retirando do centro da mesa, fazendo assim com que ele se sentasse na ponta da mesma e ficasse cara a cara com Hermione, podendo abraça-lá. - Sabe Harry está conturbado, desde a morte de Gina muita coisa tem mudado na vida de todos nós, depois ainda Alastor morreu, Harry e Moody eram muito amigos, Moody o ajudou quando ele estava fazendo o curso para aurores, lembra?

-Eu sei, eu sei.Mas mesmo assim ele está tão distante, não sinto mais o amor dele por mim como eu sentia em todos esses anos de namoro e nesse último ano de noivado. - Disse menina desabrançando o amigo e olhando-o no olho. _"Que olhos lindos ele tem, como eu não raparei isso antes?" _ Perguntou-se Hermione. Os dois estavam calados, Hermione inclinava seu rosto para frente, estava a poucos centímentros do rosto do Ruivo e o encontro de seus lábios fora inevitável.

Hermione e Rony se beijaram ali na sala de estar da casa de Harry e Hermione. Harry estava lá em cima, já estaria dormindo? E se ele pegasse os dois ali? Hermione ainda continuava beijando o ruivo quando ele separou o rosto dela. O ruivo encarou-a nos olhos que estavam marejados, ambos fizeram menção de falar mas o silêncio se fez presente.

Dobby fora até a sala e retirou as xícaras da mesinha central onde Rony estava sentado, Hermione e Rony continuavam se olhando, Winky veio limpar a sala e os dois ainda não conseguiam falar nada nem desgrudar os olhos um do outro.

-Senhor, pode por favor ir para a poltrona para eu limpar aqui? - Perguntou Winky cutucando Rony o que o fez despertar do encontro dos olhos de Mione, ele sabia que isso não estava certo, mas ele não podia negar que seu coração disparou, sua boca ficara seca e um sentimento re-nasceu em seu peito o amor por Hermione que ele havia negado por saber que Harry fora mais rápido e pedira a garota em namoro antes.

-Hermione, isso não está certo -Disse ele quando Winky saia da sala.

-Rony me desculpe, eu não sei o que eu fiz - Disse Hermione, ela sentia uma coisa estranha no seu estômago algo como borboletas voando, várias delas estariam lá seu coração estava disparado e sua mão suava muito. Rony se levantou da poltrona e andou até a porta de seu quarto, antes de fechá-la fez menção de olhar para trás bem fundo nos olhos de Hermione, a garota que ele sempre amou, Hermione também admirou o encontro dos olhares até a hora que a porta se fechou e então ela subiu para o seu quarto e dormiu.

Hermione não conseguira dormir direito pensando naquele beijo, ela viu seu noivo acordar mas fingira que não estava acordada, não podia se negar a ver Harry, mas adiaria o momento o máximo que o destino deixasse.


	11. NT, DM, PP e D

**N. Tonks, D. Malfoy, P. Parkisson e Daniel - Capítulo 10**

No mesmo dia Harry estava no trabalho quando recebe a visita inesperada de Rony Weasley ali no seu escritorio.

-Harry, você tem que saber de uma coisa-Disse Rony sem fôlego

-O que foi Rony? - Disse o rapaz levantando de sua cadeira.

-Acabou de chegar a redação a denuncia de que acharam mais uma bruxa morta, olhe as fotos.

Harry Olhou para as fotos e depois para Rony, havia um mulher morta com uma facada nas costas, sangue escorrendo por toda a cozinha.

-Tonks-Disse o rapaz ainda olhando as fotos.

-Aquela carta era falsa Harry, Tonks morreu em seu apartamento, ela não saiu de lá para pegar o trem para chegar até aqui e nunca viajou para Alemanha, só o que se sabe é que ela estava sozinha no apartamento quando tudo aconteceu disse uma trouxa que é vizinha dela, mas como alguem leva uma facada nas costas sozinha?-Falou o rapaz.

-Draco malfoy-Disse Harry segurando com força a foto

-O que você vai fazer Harry?-Perguntou Rony vendo que o rapaz fazia menção de sair.

-Vou atras de Draco Malfoy-Disse o rapaz juntando as suas coisas para ir atrás de Draco.

Draco acabara de chegar com a sua amiga Pansy Parkisson à mansão dos Malfoy. Daniel trouxera para eles o jornal matinal do Profeta Diário onde continha a notícia de primeiro página. _"Outro aurora morta, N. Tonks é encontrada esfaquiada em seu apartamente na manhã de hoje" Por: Parvati Patil_. Draco esbranquiçou, como Tonks morreu? Não era possível tudo isso. Alguém estava matando todos de uma vez só, mas quem? Até agora todo envolvidos de um jeito ou de outro na morte de Gina estavam morrendo, então por suas contas ele não estaria longe de morrer, ele não queria que nada acontecesse com sua amiga Pansy, ele já perdera alguém que ele amava e não queria perder mais uma.

-Pegue suas malas, vamos sair daqui agora.-Disse o loiro para Pansy

-Draco o quê foi?

-Não faça perguntas, fique com varinha em punho e pegue as coisas vamos embora.Daniel!Daniel venha cá!Daniel cadê você?-Berrava Draco

Hermione analisava atentamente a carta que Tonks havia mandado para eles, aquela carta confusa não queria dizer nada até que:

-Pelas calças de Dumbledore! -Exclamara Hermione se levatando pegando a varinha e o casaco.

-Hermione onde você vai?-Perguntava Susan uma amiga que trabalhava com Hermione

-Vou falar com Lilá, tem uma coisa que não sai de minha cabeça, eu volto depois Susan-Disse a menina desaparartando para o St.Mungus, mas outro crack chamou a atenção de Susan, Rony aparecera momentos depois de Hermione sair.

-Susan, onde está Hermione?-Perguntou Rony

-Ela saiu Rony, ela leu sobre a amiga de vocês, Tonks, e foi falar com uma tal de Lilá no St.Mungus. Está acontecendo alguma coisa com vocês?

-Eu não sei, realmente não sei Susan.-Disse o Ruivo desaparartando para o profeta Diário novamente.

-Rony, onde você estava? Luna veio aqui está te esperando na sua sala.

-Luna!

-Rony! Onde está Harry e Hermione, não os vi hoje, quero dar a grande notícia, eu e Dino vamos nos casar!

-Meus parabéns! Harry foi falar com Draco sobre a morte de Tonks, ele acha que Draco pode ter alguma coisa haver. Você soube?

-Fique sabendo. Realmente uma pena, não é mesmo? Draco chegou de viagem?

-Sim ele e Pansy estão felizes juntos pelo menos ele está melhor agora, sabe não consigo ter raiva dele, não sei o porque, aliás todos estão sabendo, acho que esse tempo que ficou trancada com o Dino perdeu algumas informações. E Hermione estava lendo a carta de Tonks e parece que achou alguma coisa e foi falar com Parvati, não entendi direito.

-Meu Merlim, olhe so às horas! Preciso ir Rony, tenho plantão hoje. -Disse Luna sorrindo.- Avise Harry e Hermione do meu casamento por favor. - Após isso a menina desaparartou

-DANIEL!!-Berrou Draco mais uma vez.

-Sim Sr?-Perguntou o Elfo do outro lado da mansão

-Pegue minhas coisas o mais rapido possível, vamos sair daqui.

-Sim sr.-O elfo foi até o quarto dele pegar as coisas, enquanto isso Pansy e Draco falavam na sala.

-Cadê as chaves? CADÊ AS CHAVES?-Berrava Draco.

-DRACO! Me diga agora, o que está acontecendo?

-Acho que estamos correndo perigo, vamos sair daqui, você vai ficar a salvo, eu vou cuidar de você - Disse Draco chegando perto da garota e beijando-a, ele tinha mais uma chance de ser feliz, não ia desperdiçá-la dessa vez.

O elfo chegou a sala e viu os dois se beijando, deixou as malas na sala, foi na cozinha e depois para o quarto onde Pansy deixara as suas malas.

-Senhora, poderia vir aqui um pouco, há alguma coisa no chão, acho que é da sua mala-Disse o Elfo

Pansy beijou Draco mais uma vez e foi para o quarto, enquanto isso Draco achou as chaves e abria os portões.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH-Gritara Pansy Parkisson no quarto. Draco correu o mais rapido possível, chegou ao quarto a porta se fechara sozinha. Draco ouviu um sono 'crack' antes de conseguir alçancar a maçaneta. A visão que tivera não fora das melhores, ao abrir a porta do banheiro ele pode ver a imagem de Pansy Parkisson e Daniel mortos no chão.

-Não - Disse ele chorando- NÃO! -Berrou ele

Um elfo pulou de cima do guarda roupa ele tinha a cara de Daniel, colocou um pano na boca e nariz de Draco fazendo ele respirar uma substância o que o fez desmaiar.

-Boa Noite - Disse o elfo apos o corpo de Draco cair no chão


	12. Revelações

**Revelações - Penúltimo Capítulo**

-Então Draco nunca bateu nela aqui dentro do hospital?

-Pela décima vez Hermione, Draco nunca levantou a mão para Gina, ele vinha todos os dias aqui na hora do almoço de Gina, se beijavam, eram felizes-Disse Lilá

-Ela nunca chegou machucada aqui?-Perguntou Hermione

-Uma vez sim, mas você não pode contar que lhe contei Hermione, uma vez Luna teve uma briga feia com Gina, não sei o certo o porque mas Luna jogou o vaso de flores contra ela que a fez machucar todo o braço direito. Gina falou que caiu, mas correu um boato de que Draco Tinha batido nela, claro que eu desmenti todos.

-Obrigado Lilá. Aliás no dia que Moody morreu Luna estava de plantão né, eu vim aqui e a vi.

-Não , acho que você viu a Luiza, elas são muito parecidas, mas Luna não estava no plantão não. Mas você estava aqui, está tudo bem?

-Claro, claro Lilá, tudo licença.

Hermione fizera menção de sair do St.Mungus, entrou em uma sala, pegara um pouco de pó de flu e jogara na fogueira que ficou verde, ajoelhada no chão Hermione Ordeno:

-Ministerio da Magia, Ramal: 226

-Deixa eu ver se eu entendi Parvati, o apartamento do Moody ainda não foi vasculhado para ver se acham alguma evidência?

-Não, ainda não fizeram nada.

Rony pegou o casaco e o chapéu.

-Me deseje sorte Parvati, pode ser que eu não sobreviva para contar a história, se eu não fizer contato em uma hora, alerte Harry e Hermione e faça-os ficar seguro, e também mande uma equipe do st.Mungus para o apartamento do Moody, quero os curandeiros chefes apenas.

-Tudo bem -Disse Parvati dando um beijo no rosto do garoto- Boa sorte, e cuidado Rony, leve isso-Disse ele entregando um saco de bombinhas de gás com cheiro de pum de dragão ardido. - Jogue uma no chão se achar que estiver sendo seguido ou vigiado, a fumaça faz os olhos lacrimejarem e a pessoa não vai te enxerar, mas não esqueça o feitiço no seu olho para não afetar você. - Disse a garota pegando a própria varinha - Lacrimijares Nunquam! -Disse a garota apontando a varinha nos olhos do garoto que pegou uma cor amarela viva ao invés da cor normal dos olhos dele. - Funcionou perfeitamente, e ninguém vai saber isso Rony, eu que inventei

-Você é demais Parvati!-Disse Rony desaparartando

-Susan!-Gritou Hermione

-Sr.Granger-Disse Daniel que estava na sala da moça.

-Daniel o que você faz ai?

-Senhor Malfoy mandou eu vir pegar a carta de Tonks, a carta confusa que ela iria vir mas não embarcou-Disse o elfo com as mãos para trás disfarçadamente tirando uma faca a qual usara para matar Pansy.

-A carta não está ai. Aliás, a carta fora para o ministério eles foram pegar o responsavél por tudo agora-Mentiu a garota. - Mas onde está Susan?

-Ela sabia demais -Disse o elfo mostrando a faca que e em sinal de segundos cortou o aspectro da cabeça de Hermione no ar, por sorte a faca pegara de raspão no pescoço da garota que saiu correndo alertando os aurores que ali estavam para isso, eles e Hermione desaparartaram para a sala de Hermione na hora.

Luna estava no chão chorando ao lado do corpo de Susan.

-Eu vi.. Eu vi.. -Disse Luna chorando aos prantos.- Eu vim aqui falar que iria me casar para Susan, vim convidá-la para ser madrinha mas aquele elfo pegou ela e a matou, ele me disse que o dono dele estava preso por culpa da Parkisson e ele tentou me matar, por sorte vocês chegaram agora e e.. ele desaparartou.

-Rápido, acione os outros aurores, vamos para a casa do Malfoy, AGORA.-Gritou um dos aurores.

Harry entrara na mansão dos Malfoy, vira a faca no chão suja de sangue num momento de susto e de burrice pegou a faca do chão, em seguida após perceber a burrada que fizera soltara a faca.

Fora ao quarto e vira Draco Malfoy amarrado na cama, e seguiu até o banheiro onde estavam o elfo e Pansy no deitados, mortos.

Harry correu de volta até a cama e pegou a varinha, de frente para Draco, mirou em uma das correntes grudadas em algemas nos braços de Draco - que estava desacordado - e antes mesmo que podesse soltá-lo uma vez o vez parar.

-Harry Potter parado!-Disse um homem grande.

-Expelliarmus!-Gritou o outro fazendo a varinha de Harry voar ao chão.

-Harry!! Você?-Berrou Hermione acabando de chegar

-Não acredito-Disse Luna colocando a mão na boca.

-Hermione, vá atrás de Rony no Profeta Diário, ele sabe que não fui eu!

-Ele não esta lá -Disse Parvati que estava cobrindo tudo para o Profeta Diário - Foi em uma missão extra oficial do Profeta.

-Onde ele foi?-Perguntou Luna

-Não posso falar.

-Não confia mais na gente?-Perguntou Hermione aterrorizada de ver o noivo ali.

-Confio, só que se eu falar vocês não vão gostar.

-Diga para mim Parvati, você sabe o porque eu preciso saber disso.

-No apartamento do Moody.-Disse Parvati por fim.

-Vou lá -Disse Hermione esquecendo de tudo que tinha descoberto.

Rony vasculhava papéis e achou um monte de anotações inclusives do interrogatórios de Draco e Luna. Ele agora tinha a certeza de uma coisa, Gina não se matou, ela fora assassinada.

"BLAM!"-Fizera a porta do apartamento sendo aberta rapidamente.

-Rony?-Chamara hermione com a voz tremida.

-Hermione estou aqui, descobri tudo, cuidado com a...

-Com quem, Ronald?-Disse Luna segurando a varinha contra a cabeça de Hermione Granger.

-Largue ela Luna, você não vai poder fazer nada, Parvati sabe de tudo, ela vai acionar os aurores o mais rapido possível!

-Se ela ressuscitar não é mesmo, queridinha? - Disse ela falando com Hermione apertando cada vez mais a varinha contra a bochecha de Hermione.

-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA?-Berrou Rony

-Nada, ela so está dormindo com o meu noivo.HAHAHA

-Dino?O que você fez com ele? - Perguntou Hermione

-Ele desvendou a carta da imunda da Tonks, mesmo que eu tive que dormir com ele uma noite conseguir matá-lo. Tão tolo.

-A carta o que ela tem haver?

-Rony veja a carta, as laterais, Tonks nos avisa sobre ela-Disse Hermione jogando um pedaço de papel para o menino.

Lendo e soletrando apenas as letras maiúsculas que ficavam do lado esquerdo do papel era possivel completar a frase, _"C-U-I-D-A-D-O--C-O-M--A--L-U-N-A-."_

-Ela sabia?-Disse ROny

'-Ela sabia desde o primeiro instante que eu sempre amei Draco, mas ele nunca olhou para mim, ah não ser para perguntar sobre a imunda da sua irmã, claro que eu tive que retirá-la do meu caminho. Draco e ela nunca brigaram, eles estavam muito bem, eu marquei um encontro com Gina na ponte depois deles se encontrarem na lanchonete. Draco não desmentiu que tinha brigado com ela no dia seguinte porque eu pedi, não que ele goste de mim mas eu já fiz um favor por ele. EU AJUDEI ELE A SE LIVRAR DE AZKABAN! EU! ELE TINHA QUE FICAR COMIGO!! COMIGO!! - Berrava Luna

- E O velho do Dumbledore colocou o Moody para envestigar, ele soube de tudo, acho que ele era o único não tonto daqui, claro o tirei do caminho. Tonks foi a mais fácil, uma poção polissuco é muito fácil preparar, que nem aquelas que vocês fizeram no segundo ano de vocês lembram? HAHA Gina me contou tudo. Então continuei a seguir por Draco, tentei matar Harry, ele estava por dentro do assunto, mas todas as vezes que eu ia fazê-lo você - Disse ela apertando a varinha na bochecha de Hermione- Você chegava! Pansy e Daniel foram por polissuco também, se transformar num elfo , ninguém desconfia daquelas criaturas imprestáveis não é mesmo? Por fim matei Susan, ela pela cópia da carta que você - mais uma vez apertou a bochecha de Hermione- Deixara lá. Foi fácil matá-la. Parvati, uma faca faz milagres não é? Muito fácil para nós bruxos usarmos esse tipo de coisa, ninguém desconfia que nós vamos usar esse tipo de coisa não é mesmo? Afinal, temos a mágica ao nosso favor...

-Luna eu quero um último desejo - Disse Rony.

-Você não vai morrer, você é meu irmãozinho, não está me reconhecendo? Eu sou Gina, sua irmã - Disse ela se apoderando da varinha dos dois e os jogando contra a parede.

-Luna, luna, escute, Gina morreu, você a matou.-Disse Hermione abraçando Rony

-Não, eu não matei ela, diz para ela Rony. Diz! Eu sou Gina, eu sou a sua irmã.- Disse ela passando o dedo entre os cabelos.

Rony passara para frente de Hermione se alguém teria que morrer seria ele primeiro para dar tempo de Hermione fugir.

-É Gina, você é a Gina! Eu quero te aprensentar a minha namorada Gina, Hermione Granger, sabe a sua amiga? Então estamos namorando.

Hermione cutucava o garoto não sabia o que ele pretendia com isso.

-Ela é sua namorada? - Perguntou Luna tendo um ataque de risos histericos e depois um fio de expressão de vergonha passou por seu rosto.

-Sim, nos estamos namorando- Em sua voz era possível distinguir o tom de súplica, torcia secretamente para que seu plano estivesse dando certo.

-Então vocês vão morrer! - Disse ela rindo como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo.

-Mas eu sou seu irmãozinho, você gosta da Hermione, lembra?

-Não, eu não gosto dela, esses dias eu disse para Luna que eu odiava ela, hihihih, sabe ela tem o Harry. Eu quero o Harry. Luna gosta do Draco, eu sei disso. Eu beijei Draco a semana passada, nosso primeiro beijo, mas sabe eu não sei se gosto dele, acho que gosto dos dois, hihihih, a Luna parece que ficou brava, você acha que ela ficou brava comigo? - Perguntou Luna

-Não sei Gina, eu acho que não, mas Hermione não gosta de Harry, ela gosta de mim, não é mesmo Hermione?

-S..S..Sim-Disse Hermione tomando fôlego de tudo aquilo.

-Então se beijem, hihihi -Disse Luna

Rony se aproximou de Hermione e a beijou, ela se sentira mais segura com ele ali ao lado dela, Hermione saiu do seu lugar para abraçar o menino que deixara aparecer um espelho, Luna viu seu reflexo lá

-Eu não sou a luna! EU NÃO SOU A LUNA! - Disse ela indo no espelho quebrando-o com socos, o que fizera Rony e Hermione pararem de se beijar.

-Entenda, você é Luna, voce é ela - Disse Hermione pegando a menina pelos braços

-Eu não posso ser Luna, eu não gosto mais dela, eu a ouvi falando com Anna Abbout no corredor do dormitório feminino, ela disse que me odiava para ela, ela deixava a Anna entrar no dormitório dela e eu também. Claro. Todos iamos para o salão comunal da corvinal, hihih.

-VOCÊ É LUNA E VOCÊ MATOU GINA, CAIA NA REAL!-Berrou Hermione

Após algum tempo Luan voltou a si e caiu no chão deixando todas as varinhas rolarem para o porão.

-Eu não queria matá-la Hermione, eu só queria ser ela, ter tudo o que ela tem, ela é muito legal, eu não queria mata-lá, eu nunca tive uma famila, eu queria a dela para mim, apenas isso, somente isso, eu nao queria mata-lá, não queria mata-la, acredita em mim Mi? - Disse ela segurando nas vestes de Hermione que ajoelhara para abraçar a menina em prantos.

-Eu acredito Luna, acredito. Tudo vai ficar bem.

Em poucos instantes Rony fizera contato com os aurores, Harry fora solto e toda a história fora contata com exclusividade para Neville que ficou no lugar de Parvati que Luna havia matado, foi a melhor coluna que Neville já escrevera em toda a sua vida a materia fora intitulada de _"Retratos de Uma Obsessão - até onde a inveja e a admiração podem chegar"_. Após três semanas de tudo isso Draco, Hermione, Rony e Harry foram a uma lanchonete conversar.

-Vocês souberam? Luna como está louca não vai ser presa, vai ficar enternada um uma clínica especialmente para loucos, mas as possibilidades dela sair são poucas-Disse Hermione

-Ela devia apodrecer em uma jaula - Disse Draco olhando uma foto que ele tinha em sua carteira que era de Dele e Gina.

-Concordo - Disse Rony amassando um papel.

-Onde uma obsessão por alguem pode chegar-Disse Harry mexendo o sorvete com uma colher.

Um menino ruivo com olhos bem azuis entrara na lanchonete onde ele estava, devia ter uns cinco anos no máximo, uma mulher vestida inteira de preta, inclusive o chapéu e o véu que cobria o seu rosto eram pretos. Rony arrepiou quando viu aquele menino ele lhe parecia estranhamente familiar.

-Papai! - Disse o garoto correndo pelo corredor onde a mesa deles ficavam bem no fundo.

-Diego venha cá! - Disse a moça de preto que ao olhar para a mesa ao fundo começou a chorar. O menino parou no meio do caminhao para esperar a senhora chegar junto a mesa com ele.

-Papai-Disse o garoto esticando a mão para Draco.

Draco abaixou e pegou a criança no colo enquanto a senhora sentava-se ao lado deles e retirava o capuz, Narcisa Malfoy estava ali.

-Narcisa?-Perguntou Harry assustado- Me desculpe mas eu pensava que você..

-Estava morta, bem, Lucius Morreu. Eu estava cuidando dos assuntos do Lord para ser sincera, mas não valhia a pena ficar com ele sendo que tinha uma coisa fofa desas para cuidar, meu neto, meu primeiro neto - Disse ela se emocionando mais ainda.

-Ne..N..n...neto?-Disse Rony gaguejando com os olhos marejados de lagrimas.

-Deixem eu apresentar, esse aqui é Diego o meu filho com Gina.

-Seu filho com Gina?-Perguntaram todos assustados.

-Sim, Gina desconfiava que Luna não gostava dela, então na gravidez nós forçamos uma viagem e ficamos muito tempo fora, uns 11 meses para ser exato. Mamãe ficou cuidando do Diego para nós em um lugar seguro enquanto todos os dias, em horários iguais, nos encontravamos para ve-los, resolvemos manter segredo até ser seguro o suficiente.

-Eu..eu..sou..so..sou t...tio.-Disse Rony começando a chorar.

-Sim, você é - Disse Draco rindo enquanto Diego passava para o colo de Rony.

-Olha so que tio bobão - Brincou Hermione fazendo todo rirem da cara de emoção de Rony que ficara brincando todo o tempo com o sobrinho enquanto Narcisa e Draco contavam os detalhes de tudo.

Após sairem de lá, Draco, Rony e Narcisa foram para a mansão malfoy brincar com Diego, enquanto isso Hermione e Harry ficaram sozinhos na mesa da lanchonete.

-Harry com tudo que aconteceu nós não tivemos tempo de conversar, foi muito tempo de nossas vidas junto que se desgastou. Eu não quero que você fique bravo comigo Harry, mas..

-Hermione, saiba que eu estou disposto a fazer de tudo para salvar nossa relação - Disse Harry.

-Sinto Muito Harry, Ahnn Harry, isso é tão triste, eu não quero parar de ser sua amiga, eu te amo muito mas como amigo o problema é que ninguem manda no coração, eu estou amando outro, você me entende Harry?

-Calro que eu te entendo Mi, também acho que a nossa relação se desgastou e espero com todas as minhas forças que você fique com a pessoa que ama e que seja feliz, NUNCA vamos perder nossa amizade, certo? - Disse o rapaz tirando a aliança do dedo- Posso dar um beijo de despedidas?

-Claro Harry -Disse a menina que foi beijada na bochecha por Harry

-Tudo isso é muito estranho não é?

-Muito, da medo de tudo , não sabemos como a nossa vida vai ser depois disso.-Disse Hermione - Você sabe o que vai fazer?

-Não tenho a menor idéia, tenho uma proposta para ir aperfeiçoar a minha carreira na China, mas não sei se devo ir.E você?

-Eu não sei, para mim isso tudo é uma nova vida, não parece que eu sou eu mesma, da para entender?

-Não-Disse o rapaz rindo com Hermione na lanchonete esse era o ultimo dia da vida deles como noivos


	13. Um dia como outro qualquer

**Um dia como outro qualquer - ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO**

Passado-se cinco anos depois de tudo o que aconteceu, muita coisa mudou. Hermione conseguiu que o _F.A.L.E_. fosse finalmente aprovado pelo ministério e também a liberação de casamento de elfos domésticos. Ela se casara com Rony e tivera dois lindos filhos, um homem e uma mulher. Ela estava feliz com a vida dela e de como o rumo estava indo, a amizade com Harry não fora abalada em nada, eles ainda se amavam, mas como amigos.

Rony finalmente conseguiu realizar seu sonhos de se casar com Hermione, tivera dois filhos, um homem e uma mulher, o começo de mais uns três como ele memso dizia, mas no fundo ele sabia que no máximo Hermione teria três. Nunca mais se separou do sobrinho Diego, ajudava Draco e Narcisa a cuidar dele como se fosse seu próprio filho. Comprou uma casa enorme do lado da nova casa do Malfoy só para poder ficar mais próximo. Virou Presidente do Porfeta Diário e Neville seu amigo vice-presidente.

Harry fora para a china aperfeiçoar os seus treinamentos de auror, aprendeu muito lá, agora é um dos mais respeitados aurores do mundo. Já teve propostas para se tornar ministro da magia, ele assume o poder ano que vem. Descobriu um amor que o completava, o nome dela é Thais uma jovem muito bonita e simpática, eles foram felizes, casaram-se e tiveram dois filhos, um chamado Sirius e outra chamada Lilian, em homenagem a mãe e ao padrinho do rapaz.

Draco Malfoy vendeu a mansão onde morava por lembrar da morte de seu fiel servo Daniel e sua amiga Pansy e comprou uma mansão em outro lugar, têm vizinhos ótimos, Rony e Hermione.

Diego,o filho de Draco com Gina agora tinha 9 anos, iria fazer 10 daqui duas semanas, seus olhos continuavam azuis e seu cabelo estava grande liso e ruivo, lembrava e muito seu tio, Rony.

_E eles foram felizes para sempre?_

Uma mulher vestida de tênis branco com detalhes em azul claro, calça Jeans, camisa branca e cabelos lisos pretos que brilhavam ao sol estava saindo do St.Mungus, mais especificamente da área de reabilitação de loucos, Luna Lovegood estava saindo de sua pena por completa reestabilização de carácter social, como falaram no hospital. Passou por um cabelereiro e entrou, queria mudar. Pintou só o cabelo e comprou um relógio preto digital, seu cabelo agora eram cor de fogo, ruivo que brilhava ao sol. Uma senhora passou perto dela e perguntou:

-Por favor que horas são?

-9:15 - Respondeu Luna edicadamente.

-Obrigada. Nossa seu cabelo é lindo, prazer meu nome é Juliana Alves, e o seu?

Luna olhou para o sol e depois para o campo com várias árvores ao lado, uma ponte cruzava o pequeno riozinho da lagoa, a brisa fazia com que algumas folhas se despreendessem dos galhos e voassem para o infinito.

-Meu nome é Gina, Gina Weasley, prazer.

**FIM?**


End file.
